Drive Me Crazy
by GrellSutcliffeTheRipper
Summary: Now a second year student at Ouran, Haruhi finally feels like she's starting to settle into the world of the rich and famous. But of course the host club is going to make sure that their favourite commoner isn't going to get bored.


**A/N: **Hello my little lovelies~ Summer's approaching so here's a start to a new story! Rated M because this will probably get raunchy and sweary eventually. For now, enjoy!~

* * *

My name is Haruhi Fujioka and I am currently the only female member of the Ouran Academy Host Club. Basically we do our best to sweep each and every girl that enters our club room off their feet. Now if a year ago someone had told me I would be blackmailed into becoming the host club's dog turned official host, I would have snorted and brushed them off without a second there. Yet here I am.

They were an odd bunch to say the least; considered top of the elite, cream of the crop, yet completely oblivious of the world outside their mansion's walls and their limousines. That's possibly one of the things that made them so interested in me. I was also pretty clueless about their world and they were more than eager to take me under their wing.

Hikaru and Kaoru were easily my closest friends here. The identical brothers loved to stir up trouble wherever they went, and I seemed to have wormed my way into their elite and private world which left me at the centre of the majority of their shenanigans. But it was the mischief that made me grow fond of the pair and I no longer dreaded the nights when they'd storm into my house with boxes of clothes and terrible movies, despite having a whole cinema and a catwalk in their own home. Those nights they would keep me awake past sunrise regardless of having school the next day, threatening to shove popcorn up my nose if I fell asleep. Safe to say, I learnt the hard way that they weren't kidding.

A few boys in a nearby aisle burst into boughs of laughter and ripped me from my little daydream. With a quick glance over each shoulder, I found myself still alone in the depths of the library with a thick paperback book resting in my hands. None of the books in the Ouran library had that musty smell of age and knowledge that I loved and the shelves were always free of dust. I let my fingers graze the pages, allowing the paper to slowly flutter past until the front page made its appearance. The words printed on the cover barely registered with me as I moved onto gazing at the next shelf. It didn't matter anyway, it was all in French – a language I knew very little of.

Tamaki was our boisterous host club king; a bit of an idiot at times but he had a big heart and one hell of a smile. In his perfect world he would probably rule over all of us and have a never ending line of women all swooning and gooey eyed. That probably makes him sound like a real pervert, which is only half true. He was always claiming me as his daughter and insisting that we were all one big happy –although rather disjointed – family. Of course we loved it really but it was fun to watch the twins tease him mercilessly for his overly attached behaviour.

Honey-senpai was our resident loli-shota member, well ex-member. Short in stature, it was easy to confuse him with an elementary school pupil but he had the intelligence to rival the best of them. He had only just graduated from Ouran Academy with Mori-senpai and were starting university soon enough, thankfully both in Tokyo. Mori-senpai was close to the polar opposite of his older cousin, his towering height contrasting comically with Honey's. His stoicism could be unnerving but it was hard not to respect his discipline. Both boys were martial arts masters, although you wouldn't expect it from Honey-senpai at first glance. The regular ladies of the host club were already missing them dearly, but we had managed to rope in both Chika and Satoshi to replace them somehow. I'd hate to think what Kyoya-senpai had to do in order to make them give up their positions in the kendo and judo clubs to entertain ladies.

Now, Kyoya, he was much harder to summarise accurately. You could say he was cold and ruthless with a heavy helping of insensitive but then you could also say he just knew how to get what he wanted. I was sure there was a soft centre to him that very few had managed to penetrate, namely Tamaki. As the third son to the leader of Japan's biggest medical business empire, you would expect him to take a back seat and accept the position the world had both blessed and cursed him with. But he strove for success and absolute perfection in everything – inspiring fear in anyone who even thought of trying to get in his way and frustrating me to no end. Our main interaction came in the form of arguments over how much money I still owed the club and heated debates during our brief study sessions. It was rare that I could get a rise out of the boy and I relished the opportunity to break his cool exterior.

Two hands firmly grasped my waist, making me drop the book to the floor with a soft thud against the plush carpeting. Teeth grazed the taught skin of my skin as arms encircled me from behind. I leant back into the strong body, barely taking the time to check if anyone was lurking nearby. Cold finger tips slipped under the hem of my blazer and yanked my shirt free of its neatly tucked position in my trousers. They met my now heated skin and clawed at my ribcage.

"Did you miss me?" his words were soft and teasing, purposefully tickling my ear in the process. Next thing I know our lips were crashing together wildly. I twisted in his arms so I could properly enjoy this brief encounter while I still could. But only seconds later he released me and sauntered away, just as a couple of confused first year students peered around the final bookcase and stared at me questioningly. All I could do is blush furiously, snatch my book up off the floor and dash away.

No, if I really had to describe Kyoya, it was as a total bastard but a damn good kisser.


End file.
